Sans lui
by Paix'Q
Summary: Kazuki n'aurait jamais pensé que cela pouvait être aussi dur de vivre sans Soushi... KazuSou implicite!


_Disclaimer : _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_Ch'tite__ note: _Je voulais absolument écrire une fic _Soukyuu__ no __Fafner _car la section française est pratiquement vide! (mais le peu de fics qui y sont postés sont géniales ) Donc… c'est un one-shot, bien sûr, car je suis tout bonnement incapable d'écrire une fic en plusieurs chapitres. Je ne suis pas trop satisfaite de ce que j'ai fait, mais bon, en général j'ai un oeil assez critique sur mes fics, alors… enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira… j'espère aussi qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes…

Enjoy!

* * *

**Sans lui**

Les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient déjà à percer à travers les volets de la chambre de Kazuki, venant chatouiller son visage, tandis qu'il se réveillait doucement.

Il resta encore quelque minutes comme ça, dans un état semi-comateux, jusqu'à ce qu'une bruyante sonnerie vienne le sortir de sa torpeur. Les yeux du brun s'ouvrirent d'un coup, et, moins d'une seconde plus tard, sa main s'abattait déjà sur la source du bruit. Il jeta un oeil mauvais au réveil avant de rabattre la couverture sur lui.

Vraiment… pourquoi persistait-il à mettre son réveil chaque soir alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne se lèverait pas, et il qu'il n'irait pas en cours le lendemain? Comme d'habitude, depuis que Soushi était parti, il resterait chez lui, épuisé, las, ne souhaitant qu'une chose: que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Un mauvais rêve d'où il s'éveillerait bientôt, et Soushi serait à ses côtés.

_Soushi_…

Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela avant, ce vide, ce manque… et il détestait ça. Depuis qu'_il_ était parti, Kazuki avait l'impression de vivre sans vivre. Non… il ne vivait pas. Il survivait. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point cela pouvait être dur de vivre sans Soushi. Ni à quel point il lui était précieux… Avant ce jour.

"Nous réalisons qu'une chose nous était précieuse quand nous la perdons." lui avait dit Maya, peu après la disparition de Soushi. Mais il avait toujours su que Soushi était quelqu'un de spécial pour lui. Seulement, Kazuki n'avait jamais envisagé le fait qu'_il_ puisse disparaître.

Le jeune homme daigna enfin sortir de sous les couvertures. Il frotta ses yeux rougis, puis se leva maladroitement. Malheureusement, à peine avait-il fait quelques pas en dehors du lit que ses jambes fléchirent. Il chancela, puis tomba -peu gracieusement- sur le sol.

"_Je ne s__uis même plus capable de marcher __maintenant…_" pensa-t-il. Kazuki ne prit même pas la peine de se relever, préférant s'allonger par terre. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, et laissa libre cours à ses pensées.

Depuis que Soushi n'était plus là, il ne faisait plus rien correctement. Il n'allait plus à l'école, ne voyait presque plus personne (en dehors de Maya, qui venait lui rendre visite régulièrement), ne mangeait même plus… la seule chose qu'il arrivait encore à faire, c'était dormir. Car à chaque fois qu'il s'endormait, il rêvait de lui. Dans ses rêves, il pouvait lui parler, le toucher, entendre sa voix… Oui, ce qui lui manquait le plus était assurément la voix de Soushi.

"Soushi…" Une larme coula sur la joue de Kazuki. Puis deux. Puis trois. Il éclata alors en sanglot, répétant sans cesse le nom de son ami. Il serra les poings, et son corps fut parcouru de violents spasmes.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas vivre sans Soushi. Il voulait le voir et l'entendre, encore et encore. Il voulait le sentir en lui quand il pilotait un Fafner, il voulait essayer de le comprendre à nouveau… Il aurait tout donné pour ça. Tout… et jusqu'à son retour, il ne serait plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il serait toujours là, à l'attendre. Et sa vie serait dénuée de sens, puisque Soushi ne serait plus à ses côtés. Il aurait beau faire des efforts, pour son père, pour Maya, il ne pourrait jamais redevenir le Kazuki d'avant. Sans lui, c'était impossible.

"Soushi… je t'attends… reviens…" murmura-t-il une fois sa crise passée, tout en desserrant les poings. Un mince sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme alors qu'il fermait les yeux. "Je t'attends."

Kazuki attendrait Soushi… pour toujours. Et personne ne pourrait rien y changer, même pas Maya, malgré tous ses efforts.


End file.
